


Anon-A-Miraculous

by Cornholio4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Lila salt, Oneshot drabble, also on fimfiction, chloe salt, crossover with the Anon A Miss comic, mane five salt, slight Lukanette, slight adrien salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Crossover with the Equestria Girls Holiday Special.
Relationships: Sunset Shimmer & Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Anon-A-Miraculous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kill Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045140) by [quicksilversquared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilversquared/pseuds/quicksilversquared). 



Sunset Shimmer had enough of being ostracised at Canterlot High over the MyStable posts of 'Anon-A-Miss', especially when her friends were just giving her harsh glares when they saw her. It was supposed to be the holidays and she didn't feel like celebrating. She decided that she didn't want to take it anymore.

She made it back to the portal and sat with her back down to it, she would stay there until she could feel the magic portal open and then go through it for the last time. Going back to Equestria and facing Princess Celestia still sounded much better than staying here.

Soon she found the portal and smiled as she went through it ignoring the shouts of someone calling her name. She didn't care what was going on as she was done there.

She ended up in... Somewhere that definitely was not Equestria. It looked like she was just in a different city. She just yawned as she sat down at an alleyway deciding she would live there.

She ended up being found by a couple called the Dupain-Chengs who insisted on helping her find her home and when she blankly said she didn't have one; the further insisted on giving her shelter. Well strangers showing kindness in her meant that the universe was giving her a break, why look a gift horse in the mouth?

She was shown to their bakery and said their daughter Marinette was out and said she was welcome to stay there for as long as she needed to. Apparently she was now in Paris and could somewhere understand the language, the magic of the portal she guessed.

They put on the news and it showed a girl in a domino mask and a red and black spotted costume fighting with a yoyo alongside a boy in a black cat suit and domino mask with ears. They were fighting some brightly colored bad guy.

She had asked if this was some sort of TV show and they were stunned that she truly didn't know about their local superheroes Ladybug and Chat Noir. She was open mouthed when she realised they were serious.

So either her luck was turning around or fate decided it was not done having fun at her expense.

Apparently both of them fought bad guys called Akumas; citizens whose negative emotions turned them into villains by some unknown bad guy called Hawk Moth. Gee; someone transformed into bad guys by evil magic only to be stopped by colourful heroes.

Why did that sound so familiar to her?

She looked around and heard a noise upstairs; she went up to a pink colored bedroom and found the Ladybug heroine transform back into a normal girl with some sort of flying red bug thing floating next to her. They screamed at the same time as the bug thing went to hide.

Sunset ran down with the girl following and the Dupain-Chengs introduced Sunset to the girl and the girl to Sunset; the girl was their daughter Marinette.

Later Marinette begged Sunset to be quiet but she gave a small smile.

Sunset actually managed to adapt to her new surroundings being taught to bake by the Dupain-Chengs as well as forming a quick friendship with Marinette. The fact she was so into and talented with fashion made her tell herself not to think about Rarity.

Apparently the bug thing was named Tikki and was a Kwami; whenever Marinette transforms into Ladybug Tikki is sucked into her magic earrings which was her Miraculous and gained the powers of Ladybug. At first she thought these Miraculous must be from Equestria but apparently the Kwamis existed since time began and Earth sorcerers created the Miraculous.

So either she was in a different world or magic actually existed all along on Earth.

Sunset had told her that she ran away from her old school due to being ostracized and Marinette quietly said she knew what it was like. She had a lifelong bully in Chloe who was the spoiled brat daughter of the Mayor and there was this girl Lila buying popularity from her classmates with extravagant lies of knowing celebrities as well as being Ladybug's best friend.

She acted so sweet and nice in public but in private would swear to Marinette she would lose all her friends and the students didn't like her trying to call her out. Especially this rich model kid called Adrien who knew Lila was a liar but thought the lies weren't hurting anyone.

Plus she got temporarily expelled thanks to that girl.

Sunset's fury grew and was guilty about sulking about her own problems; at least in Canterlot she had her prior history working against her. Marinette was the nicest and most eager to please girl but was being ostracised by a couple of brats.

She didn't want to go back to her old ways but to help who she saw as a younger sister; she would gladly do so.

She looked and there was no shortage of evidence against Chloe; including how at the beginning of her time as the heroine Queen Bee (fitting name she thought); she actually almost killed the passengers of a train (including to her fury the couple that she was quickly seeing as her parents) so she could pull off some rescue and made not even a token attempt to deny it.

Why was she not in Juvie? Was there incompetent in the government's office...

Okay that was not so surprising but still...

She made a huge blog post criticising Chloe's actions as Queen Bee asking if she was a commendable hero as well as posting evidence of Chloe getting her way in putting people down thanks to her father. Plus she found a little something against the Mayor and it turns out they were close to the end of an election.

Let's see his PR team work for their paycheck now.

As for Lila; she managed to hack into the school servers at Marinette's school, the security at the place was pretty much nonexistent. She found in the database that apparently there were absences of Lila away in a foreign trip with her parents despite the fact that she looked it up and they never left.

She decided to make a new post for her blog talking all about Lila's foreign trips as well as poking holes in her stories from the research she did. She also made a note to Lila's mother to check up on her daughter's activities on the Ladyblog.

Chloe was in a slump as the students were glaring at her, the posts caught the attention of the Paris government and her father's political opponents were firing back against him with his approval ratings so low just before the election.

Lila had let her anger get the better of her and had furiously thundered at Marinette blaming her for the posts; the Principal and her mother had come in just as she had said that she warned Marinette she would lose all her friends and now she would make sure she would get expelled for real this time after finding something else to frame her for.

Marinette pointing to the glaring looks of Mrs Rossi and Principal Damocles made Lila pale.

Marinette's friends were apologising to her and trying to make it up to her; Marinette didn't hold any ill will but Sunset had decided she would keep an eye on them. Marinette may forgive but she will not forgive.

Marinette's blogger friend Alya was especially apologetic even with all the retractions she was making on her own blog. She was telling Marinette that she wish she knew who set up the blog 'Anon-A-Miss'.

Hey if everyone in Canterlot thought she was Anon-A-Miss then why not just embrace it?

* * *

Sunset's friends had found out that Anon-A-Miss were Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle and had framed Sunset for it. They had messed up their scheme when Apple Bloom messaged Applejack about their grandmother wanting her home but she was still logged into Anon-A-Miss.

She and them were confronted by the 5 and confessed. Their parents and Principal Celestia were called and they were now in so much trouble. They then remembered Sunset and realised they needed to apologise to her. They knew after school that day she jsut went to the statue to sit down and ran to her.

They shouted for her but the portal opened up and she went through. It closed again before they reached it. Frantically they found her journal in her locker and messaged Princess Twilight for help. She was not pleased since Sunset told her about what had happened and she said she would search for Sunset and let them know since apparently she didn't make it through her portal.

The announcement was made and the students were not happy with the true Anon-A-Miss, the 5 were left worried for their friend who was probably scared and alone...

* * *

Sunset had now really felt at home in Paris and with her new family; she was helping Marinette up with her life as she was getting over her stalkerish and kind of obsessive crush on that Adrien boy. She now had a new school with friends there and a clean slate. She had joined the band Marinette had formed with her friends called Kitty Section and even encouraged Marinette to go after her friend Juleka's brother Luka.

She could tell he was totally crazy over Marinette; he was like a mellower Flash Sentry.

Plus the citizens accepted Sunset and paid no attention to her name; apparently they thought that her family had been hippies. Plus there were fans of the Anon-A-Miss blog (she made sure to be selective about what was posted) as well as the mysterious street artist known as Flansky. Who could she be, everyone wondered?

She did miss Princess Twilight as a friend but other than that; she paid her old life no mind; her past was not today...

**Author's Note:**

> An inspiration was Kill Shot by quicksilversquared. You know that Salt ML fic type where Chloe is the former bully who helps Marinette? I don't buy it myself but I think Sunset would fit the bill better. Another inspiration was a story on fimfiction crossing over Anon A Miss with No Such Love; you wouldn't believe how rare crossovers are where two stories from each of the series have accusations against them.


End file.
